Clan:The 72 Clan
One of the largest and most prosper Clans of Runescape is The 72 Clan. Their motto is: Love for all; Hatred for none. Strength in Integrity, Unity, Felicity and Liberty. The clan is growing rapidly day after day. Their reputation has been growing from wide fields of Kingdom of Misthalin to the far edges of the Wilderness. Main events include Corporal Beast, Armadyl, Clan Wars, and Dungeoneering. They respect all their members specially the Citadel members. The members of their clan do their best to help you flourish and develop in the community. The main goal of their clan is to help all clan members enjoy every second of playing Runescape. They help each other in the clan, participate in clan events and enjoy the fun. From Pkers and Dungeoneers to Lumberjacks and Miners; all are most welcomed. ¤ No Strict leadership ¤ Events for all Time Zones (International) ¤ Total liberation and freedom ¤ Equal Rights and Respect ¤ No citadel slavery; help and we appreciate it . Don't and it's all fine. ¤ Totally Mature Environment ¤ Most Valued Clan Aspects: 1- Respect for everyone 2- Giving IRL family and friends higher priority 3- Honorable battles. No crashing teams. 4- Being united and listening to higher ranks. Clan Rules 1. Follow All Jagex Rules 2. Respect all and never curse others. 3. No spamming or flooding the chat. 4. If a member died, be the first to bless his grave. 5. You have to inform us if you want to stay away for longer than 1 week. 6. Bump their forum post as frequent as possible. 7. If you get deranked or kicked permanently you will have to earn your rank back yourself. 8. Respect all the ranks, specially the higher ones. 9. Keep the deputies and event organizers added. Never put friends chat to Off. 10. While Dungeoneering, we never kick other players, if they were not suitable they will not be allowed on later events. Organized Ranking System Every rank has a role in their clan. As you get a higher rank so does your responsibility. The higher ranks are expected to carry out tasks as setting up events, settling disputes and recruiting more members to their family. Ranks May help lower lvl'd players and guide them through their new experiences but not forced to do so. {C} You may earn higher rank by receiving P Points (Prestige Points ). Active Citadel skillers who work just to help the clan are totally appreciated as long as the weekly limit has not yet been reached. {C} As the clan members are trusted high enough to be sergeants, they will step further and choose their vital position in the clan. They get to choose to join either of the groups: Clan's Wings or Clan's Heart. The wings of the clan attend events, help other members and help the Clan stay flying. The members of Clan's Heart set up the events help the wings and recruit members. Together the Heart and the Wings, in unity, keep our family flying. ¤ Note that Clan's Wings have to attend events for promotion while Clan's Heart members will have to Set-up events. You can be invited to be a member of clan's heart after proving yourself loyal and worthy. {C} ¤ Regarding the P points, after getting a rank, you will not be deranked unless remained idle for more than 1 week. Your Earned P Points will stay saved for that duration. If had to leave Runescape for more than 1 week, make sure you inform our clan's heart members. Table -Sign----------Rank-------------------Modal levels-----------------Required P Points ''-1 Line-------Recruit:--------------3cb / any total-----------------0 points'' ''-2 Lines------Corporal:-------------105 cb/1300 total---------------40 points'' ''-3 Lines------Sergeant:-------------110 cb/1400 total---------------80 points '' Clan's Wings ''-Bronze------Lieutenant:------------120 cb/1400 total----------------120 points'' ''-Silver------Captain:---------------130 cb/1500 total----------------200 points'' ''-Gold--------General:---------------135 cb/2000 total----------------450 points'' Clan's Heart ''-Bronze----Admin:------------------120 cb/1500 total----------------120 points'' ''-Silver----Organizer:--------------130 cb/1800 total----------------250 points'' ''-Gold----Coordinator:--------------135 cb/2200 total----------------500 points'' The Ranks' Tasks ¤ Recruit (1 line): Not much is expected from our recruits. They attend events, tell their friends about their new clan and start learning about our clan events. ¤ Corporal (2 lines): The corporals are the advanced recruits. They are keen to work harder in the clan to get to be ranked higher. Surely we expect more from the corporals than recruits. ¤ Sergeant (3 lines): As the newly joined members start to be trusted, they come to make a vital decision. Sergeants have to get ready to make the final decision of joining either of the two. Either the clan's heart or the wings. ¤ Lieutenant (Bronze W): The members that recently decided to join the clan's wings will be given the Lieutenant rank. Lieutenants Guide the members on trial and give them wise advices on how to get to higher ranks. Lieutenants spend around 20 mins weekly at the citadel. ¤ Admin (Bronze H): The members that recently chose to join the clan's heart will be given the Admin rank. As an admin, you start to learn about setting up events and recruiting new members. Light events as Conquest and KBD are handed to the admins. ¤ Captain (Silver W): The Captain's of the clan are respected and looked after. As a captain, you serve as the role module for the rest of the clan so you will be sharing your experiences with everyone. You will surely need higher activity and attendance at events. Captain's spend around 10 mins weekly collecting resources for the citadel. ¤ Organizer (Silver H): The Organizers of the clan lead more advanced events such as corporal beast and GWD events. They may also organize forum posts, recruit people on forums and do the more advanced tasks of the clan. ¤ General (Gold W): A General is the leader of the clan's Wings. Generals form the robust muslces of the wings. They lead all the members, attend most event, and are usually on the front line of the events, standing as a hero fighting alongside other ranks. ¤ Coordinator (Gold H): A Coordinator is the leader of all events. They act as an overseer over other clan members. They check if clan events are started on the right time. If the forum posts are being bumped and actively reused. They are the right hand of the Founder. The most active part of the clan, without which the clan would surely die, The Clan's Heart. How to Rank up! The Prestige Points (PP) are earned by your activity and participation in the clan. The more active you are in the clan, the more respect you earn. Attending events, collecting resources at citadel when needed, and helping the clan members are one of the many ways of earning PP. ¤Unstoppable spam -------------------------------- Permanent Kick ¤Serious offense ----------------------------------- Permanent Kick ¤ Event Leader missing more than two events - Derank (Without Notification) ¤ Event Leader missing an event ----------------- -10P (Without Notification) ¤ Being idle for one week -------------------------- -7 P (Without Notification) ¤ Light offense -------------------------------------- -2 P ¤ Attending events -------------------------------- +1 P ¤ Providing help/Guide for a clanmate ---------- +1 P ¤ Leading events succesfully -------------------- +3 P ¤ Recruiting an active member ------------------ +4 P ¤ Leading an Official Events succesfully -------- +5 P ¤ Event Organizer replacing Event Leader ----- +6 P ¤ Event Organizer replacing Event Leader ----- +7P (Without Notification) ¤ Getting Capped (Citadel) ----------------------- +8 P ¤ Joining the Facebook group -------------------- +9P ¤ Adding 72 to your name ------------------------ +10P ¤ Being chosen as the Event Leader for ever -- +15P * By (Without notification) we mean that if the responsible person had notified us about his/her inactivity, he will be losing prestige points. The nofication should be legitiamte. Ranking Advantages '<¤¤¤> Any person misusing his rank will be deranked instantly. <¤¤¤> ' < As a RECRUIT you are given the advantages of: 1- Talking 2- Recruiting friends 3- Entering the Citadel 4- Training your skills at Citadel << As a CORPORAL you are given all advantages of RECRUITS plus: 5- Entering the Keep <<< As a SERGEANT,LIEUTENANT, or CAPTAIN you are given all advantages of CORPORALS plus: 6- Initiating a battle on the battlefield. (getting +10 summoning and agility boost for effigies) ¤ As a GENERAL you are given all advantages of CAPTAINS plus: 7- Leading the clan into a Rated Clan War. ¤ As an ADMIN you are given all advantages of a GENERAL plus: 8- Toggling the Noticeboard 9- Initiating Clan Vote 10- Editting and designing your own battlefield for clan ¤¤ As an ORGANIZER you are given all advantages of ADMINS plus: 11- Organizing clan meetings in the keep 12- Operating the party room and the theater. 13- Choosing what should be upgraded at Citadel. 14- Setting a resource goal at citadel for all members. 15- Kicking guests ¤¤¤ As a COORDINATOR you are given all advantages of an ORGANIZER plus: 16- Kicking anyone in the clan permanently 17- Ranking anyone in the clan like the leader 18- Banning anyone from entering citadel or keep. 19- Adding allies or enemies in relationship with our clan at the signpost. >'¤'< As an OVERSEER you are given all advantages of a LEADER plus: 20- chance of kicking Ebram. (This is why you should be earning ranks) 21- Looting Ebram's Bank. '<¤¤¤> Any person misusing his rank will be deranked instantly. <¤¤¤> ' Current Members and Prestige Points Founder Ebram 72..........(F) Organizers and Captains Jezters 72...................(529P) Amir 72.......................(520P) Kaziel 72.....................(469P) Moe72Arsenal..............(456P) KamenRider72..............(452P) Pato 72......................(438P) Aidan-1993.................(372P) Alejandro...................(362P) Mani Shirazi................(358P) Admins and Lieutenants Ownagepker 72 ........(244P) Just-Me-V2.............(236P) Brom 72.................(216P) Cya Kenny 72..........(199P) xMason 72..............(221P) Window72..............(167P) MR72....................(169P) Bunnyboy72............(126P) Bob Windoff.............(148P) I Drive High.............(146P) Sovereign17.............(138P) Blaack Widow.............(126P) Sergeants J3Soul...................(110P) BonnoFTW.............(106P) Aussie 72..............(102P) Zxi72...................(94P) 1V1AG3RPA1N.........(92P) R A N G A Hz..........(82P) Rizil 72................(81P) Shady_Alpha........(80P) Corporals Royal Guard........(75P) Doo00oom 72.......(72P) Pk Producer..........(72P) Epicraps..............(70P) USMCPulley72.......(70P) MaxhereIcome......(72P) Stimo 72.............(68P) Sir Klaudio5.........(58P) Cedo Nuli............(49P) Queenslander......(48P) Angelinaa72.........(45P) Dave 72.............(47P) Off Range x3......(46P) Adam 72............(42P) Vlairr................(42P) IX Joe XI...........(42P) Cha0tic B0ng.......(40P) Recruits Mmmusic..........(38P) Veota Two.........(36P) T Arrow T...........(36P) Belgium 72.........(36P) Ev OluT iOn.......(35P) IgnoringYou.......(34P) Shwkus.............(34P) Blunt Man17.......(33P) Evergirl88.........(33P) Kid Smoky.........(30P) King Abh 72.......(30P) 120mmMissile......(29P) Addict Jakee.......(29P) Air Dest 11........(29P) Rick RoIlD..........(28P) Kingarthur5.......(28P) Mielikki72...........(28P) El Jordo............(28P) Mrunique1.........(26P) Handsome KeV....(26P) Hugh Jass2........(26P) Staimtus M72.....(26P) Hoek 9.............(26P) Cow said moo......(25P) Destroted 28......(25P) DARK PVM..........(24P) Rossbud2 ..........(23P) Atl pvm.............(23p) xMacey 72.........(23P) Tutis Frutiz........(23P) Arashi otoko......(23P) Fantastic 2.........(23P) Shorty 72..........(23P) Ice Coffee........(21P) Genesiz.............(20P) l Terence l........(20P) Lets Just Go........(20P) Cha0tic Drag.......(20P) J3soul...............(19P) Drawen..............(19) UAExkiller..........(18P) Zayed.............(18P) No1canhearyou..(18P) Sir Klaudio5........(18P) Mac book dub......(17P) Arckydo............(17P) I am liam............(16P) B33 t.1T............(16P) AvengedTwinz....(16P) LSDream...........(16P) hex y.............(16P) I Do Nex..........(16P) IIRyanz...........(15P) Owizz.............(15P) Nukeownzzz.....(15P) Ze slayr..........(15p) Xeno..............(15P) Aerodica.........(15P) Deadline..........(15p) Devins............(15p) Grim649..........(15P) Tribey............(14P) Ginoo..............(14P) Belgian PVM.......(14P) Sumoblitzer........(14P) N_O_R_T_0_1.....(14p) Fyre n Eyce........(13P) L2Pullout............(13P) Rummaging.........(13P) FR0Z3N FEAR......(13P) Cassionopia........(13P) HoldwaySCFC......(13P) Hp Unicorn..........(13P) Bronze Legs.........(13P) Dani Majere 72....(12P) 72 Siop.............(12P) Pietsapunt.........(12P) Wet Veejay........(10P) Davey Dude09....(10P) 27 crow arm.......(10P) Johnson1236......(10P) Beta CY.............(10P) Steboy103..........(10P) I0ve.................(10P) ANIMAL 1337......(10P) H0lyWarrior.........(10P) Pray ToCurse.......(10P) Exigo DK............(9P) Tutis.................(9P) I Roids I............(8P) Cj 1st...............(8P) PLz DoNT CRi.....(8P) Sn3akyb4strd.....(8P) Zaps..............(8P) Destroyed 28....(8P) Kristen love......(8P) ii Nath ii..........(8P) Kuubke...........(8P) Caper chris.......(8P) Zaaros............(8P) Hp unicorn........(8P) Samurii claw......(8P) 70 def king.......(8P) Akaju.............(8P) Leeuwbart.......(8P) Anesthetizes.....(8P) Viva limburg......(8P) HolyGrail.........(8P) Dysphemism.......(8P) The Wartech.....(7P) AwyeahBeotch...(7P) of PVMs...........(6P) Twitch04..........(6P) Z a m 0 ra k......(6P) Im Charming.......(6P) Lamour............(6P) Agile Argyle.......(6P) Neverr hide.......(5P) Spec3toaster.....(5P) Pvm JM.............(5P) Tylerka3...........(4P) iVector..............(4P) X_PLO5IVE.........(4P) SirGoldman7.......(4P) Cowpigssheep1...(4P) Cookieboss.........(4P) Host stj............(4P) Captain you.......(3P) Darth Andres.....(3P) A69rpro...........(2P) D0wnz u go........(2P) Itsladymeth.......(2P) Reptarz...........(2P) PVM Hex...........(2P) LovetoSpec.......(2P) LiT Forces........(2P) Honest Hope.....(2P) A Pet Rhyno.....(2P) IGB-x.............(2P) D e l v i n.........(2P) Lordmage142....(2P) vteckicked1n.....(2P) Siiituation........(2P) B U 5 H...........(2P) Blackout7495....(2P) Tlcc12............(1P) Watd1d1d0.......(1P) XPriStinalix.......(1P) Tropidelic.........(1P) KaosKonfetti......(1P) T0..................(1P) Carl9696..........(1P) Abusive Pker......(1P) Dutchbeastxx.....(1P) 040..................(1P) Ebram Yavari 06:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Best Members of the Week Here we list the most active members of the week, who proved their loyalty to the clan more than anyone else :). ranking is estimated according to the PP earned during the week Rewards: The normal prestige points rewards people will earn. 1st place: +8P 2nd place: +4P 3rd place: +2P 4th place: +1P 5th place: +1P PRESTIGE POINTS STREAK REWARDS: These rewards are given for members who win the award for consequent days. These points will be deposited once the streak is over. ( 1st PP x 2nd PP ) / 2^n (Where n is the number of the numerators) e.g: MR72 became 2nd on the second week and 1st on the third week. He will earn (4x8)/2^2=8P extra over what he will normally earn. e.g: xMason became 1st on first and second weeks. He became 2nd on third week. He will earn (8x8x4)/2^3=32P extra over what he will normally earn. - These bonuses will not effect your ranking for the following week. - These extra points will be added to your name once the streak is over. (you can end your streak on demand) Week 1: 18-10-2011 1- xMason 72 2- Off Rangex72 3- Amir 72 4- Mmmusic 5- Cedo Nulli Week 2: 25-10-2011 1- xMason 72 2- MR72 3- El Jordo 4- Vlairr 5- Adam 72 Week 3: 1-11-2011 1- MR72 2- xMason 72 3- Jezters 72 4- Ix Joe xI 5- Stimo 72 Daily Events System Event Coordinators Event Organizer: Alister Wong (Kaziel 72) Amirreza Moradi (Amir 72) Event Organizer Substitutes: Ebrahim Yavari (Ebram 72) Mason Smith (xMason 72) General Event Paterns Day -------------- Event Type ---------- Led By Saturdays: ----- Citadel ---------------- xMason72 Sundays: ------- PVM ------------------- Adam 72/Pato 72/Ebram 72 Mondays: ------- Mini Games ---------- xMason 72/Ebram 72/Quest R Me72 Tuesdays: ------ Pvp ------------------- Off Rangex72 Wednesdays: - Clans Wars Training - MaxhereIcome/King Abh 72 Thursdays: ---- Penguin Hunting ----- Kamenrider72/Jake 72 Fridays: -------- Dungeoneering ------ Cya Kenny 72/Ebram72 Event Types ¤ Clan Wars ¤ PVP ¤ Dungeoneering ¤ Corporal Beast ¤ Bandos GWD ¤ Armadyl GWD ¤ Barbarian Assault ¤ Conquest ¤ Stealing Creation ¤ Penguin Hunting ¤ Group Questing Recommended Event Gears Melee (Corp) Helm Slot: Helm of Neitiznot/Fighter Hat Cape Slot: Ardougne Cloak > Fire Cape Amulet Slot: Fury > Glory Weapon Slot: Zamorakian Spear Body Slot: Karil's Body Legs Slot: Karil's Legs Shield Slot: Empty Gloves Slot: Barrows Gloves Ring Slot: Berserker Ring/Onyx Ring (i) > Dragonstone Ring (i) Boots Slot: Dragon Boots Ranged (Armadyl) Helm Slot: Robin hood Hat >Any god Coif Cape Slot: Ava's Alerter/Accumulator Amulet Slot: Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory Weapon Slot: Chaotic Crossbow > Runite Crossbow Body Slot: Armadyl Chestplate > Karil's Body > Black D'hide Body Shield Slot: Divine Spirit Shield > Void Deflector/Unholy Book Gloves Slot: Barrows Gloves Ring Slot: Archer's Ring (i) > Onyx Ring (i) / Dragonstone Ring (i) Legs Slot: Armadyl Chainskirt > Karil's Chaps > Black D'hide Body Boots Slot: Ranger Boots > Snakeskin Boots Quiver: Diamond Bolts > Runite Bolts Melee (Bandos) Helm Slot: Helm of Neitiznot/Fighter Hat > Torag's Helmet Cape Slot: Fire Cape > Skill Cape Amulet Slot: Fury > Glory Weapon Slot: Chaotic Weapons > Whip Body Slot: Bandos Chestplate > Karil's Body Legs Slot: Bandos Tasset > Karil's Legs Shield Slot: Divine Spirit Shield> Dragon Defender > DFS/Chaotic Kiteshield > Rune Defender Gloves Slot: Barrows Gloves Ring Slot: Berserker Ring/Onyx Ring (i) > Dragonstone Ring (i) Boots Slot: Dragon Boots Quiver: Zamorak arrows Dungeoneering Bindings All players should bind either Laws > Sagi Arrows > SurgeBox. All players should have Shadow Silk Hood. All players should have either a Hex Hunter Bow > 2 handed sword > Battleaxe. No Maul/Spears are allowed. Category:Clans